Jari
Yari is a character of Gooische Vrouwen, and is played by Alex Klaassen. Character profile Yari, a gay fashion stylist, is a queery guy who we get to know in the first episode of the fourth season. He starts to reside in 't Gooi after season 3, where he meets his old friend Cheryl Morero, and they move on having both a personal and a businesslike relationship. Yari often has a managing role in Cheryl's personal projects, like the launch of her new perfume, Cheryl no. 5. He also offers his assistance in particularly helping people to improve their (clothing)style and looks. Yari is a very sarcastic and assertive person, who has no trouble snapping at people when something does not happen the way he wants it to. He does not mince matters. He is also a very groovy, extravagant and fashionable man. He turns into completely different characters throughout the series, by wearing afros, dreadlocks and much more types of hair/clothing styles. He has his own saloon in 't Gooi. Cheryl is his best friend there, and he also gets along well with her friends. However, he sometimes gets on their nerves by his queeriness, especially with Claire. In the fifth season, we learn Yari has suffered from alcoholism, drug addiction and excessive shopping behavior in the past. Overview Season 4 Yari moved to 't Gooi right before the fourth season, and he coincidentally runs into Cheryl at street. He is happy to finally meet someone normal, not being used to the glamour of 't Gooi. Cheryl asks him to give her husband, Martin, a makeover, since he has been losing his happiness. Yari welcomes Martin in his saloon, ready to give him a fierce look, but Martin panics and walks away almost immediatly. Yari then comes to their house, trying it again, and having brought along a wardrobe, but Martin's stiff attitude makes Yari give up on it. He also gives Cheryl the address of Roelien Grootheeze, the dog whisperer. Though Claire is not really pleased by Yari's exaggerated behaviour, she asks him to pretend to be her husband, attempting to make Ernst jealous. Yari tries is best but is seen through by his queeriness. However, Yari claims Claire owes him big time. In the fifth episode, Yari is Cheryl's partner in launching the latter's own perfume, "Cheryl no. 5". He directs her photoshoot, and dislikes the way Martin tries to be a part of Cheryl's project. Yari shamelessly expresses his annoyance towards Martin and Rremy being on set. At the perfume presentation, the paparazzi overload Cheryl with questions about their recently uncovered secrets, due to Tippi Wan's book. Yari tries to call the attention on their perfume, but the press doesn't mind about it. When Cheryl walks away in despair, Yari offers himself to answer all questions further along. Yari is the Moreros weddingplanner, at their second wedding. He gets Cheryl the most exclusive shoes, flown in from Milan, and a beautiful wedding dress. When Cor is chosen by Martin to be his mad of honour, Yari is afraid she might ruin the perfect wedding image. However, he is ecstatic when Cheryl's hunky gay-bodyguard, David, flirts with him at the wedding. We don't know if Yari and David have ever hooked up after the wedding. Season 5 Yari is a much more prominent character in the fifth & final installment of the series. He and Cheryl seem to be rather happy about the current financial crisis, as the most expensive clothes have lowered in price. The duo desperately tries to convince Roelien to hire them as her weddingplanners. Yari especially wants Roelien to wear an exclusive, hard-to-get Yamahoto weddingdress, but Roelien already has her own perfect outfit; her deceased mother's dress, made of the finest materials. Unexpectedly, Yari is actually pleasantly blown away by the seemingly outstanding weddingdress and wants to work on it. Yari is shocked when he sees Cheryl's wardrobe, which is a "couture graveyard". He suggests the idea of a garage-sale, at which they will get rid of several of Cheryl's clothes collection. Though Martin is mad at Yari, when his clothes are put to sale as well, against his will. The garage sale is a huge success and Yari receives a share of Cheryl's profit. He then heads off to a first date with a guy. Though this has a very unpleasant twist. Waiting at street, Yari is approached by a rude guy, who scolds him being a "deaf gay". As Yari suggests him to look the other way if he hates gays, the guy suddenly knocks him down. His friends come to his aid and Yari is being completely beat-up at street. Dr. Rossi coincidentally walks by, first ignoring the situation, but then sees it's Yari. Rossi throws himself in the fight (though verbally), and is dragged into the violence as well. They both end up in hospital. Cheryl visits them and is shocked to see Yari covered in blood, lying on a hospital-bed. The Moreros then take in a depressed Yari. His gay-bashing hadnow turned him into a down, sluggish, moody, quiet person and he is not himself whatsoever. Cheryl is very worried and tries everything o get him out of his hell-hole. Meanwhile, both she and Martin take care of his wounds from the attack. Though Martin is annoyed at the same time, as his attempts to brighten up Yari by letting him advice his concert outfit fail. He also keeps wearing Martin's gown. Later, Cheryl drags him to the store, believing shopping will help him getting back in his old routine again. This doesn't work out well either. Yari makes clear Claire is slowly digging her own grave, which leads Cheryl to present an "intervention" to help Claire with her alcoholism. Ultimately, Yari clears up way much after turning Martin's boring secretary Ilona into a diva. Though Cheryl is not pleased with this. Yari has finally found back his confidence and passion and says goodbye to the Moreros. In the fifth episode, Yari faithfully stand by Cheryl as she is suspecting Martin from having romantic feelings towards Ilona. However, Cheryl demands Yari to not meddle in their business. In the seventh episode, Yari is worried about Cheryl for being so absent (as she wears her big secret of having buried Tippi Wan in their backyard). However, Cheryl helps Yari in realizing his ultimate dream: his own, spectacular, glorious fashion-show. Yari shows Cheryl all of his designs and explains he chose a grey, moody, autumn-kind of theme for the show. However, Cheryl suggests not to do this, instead going for an optimistic, bright theme. Yari is convinced and fanatically works out the organization. Meanwhile, he is being sponsored and hires his catwalk-models. The hectic organization causes a lot of nervous and stressful situations, and Yari struggles with everything, Cheryl standing by him. When the big day has arrived, everything is expected to go well: big audience, beautiful sets of clothes. But, all of Yari's oneday-models have canceled as there has been a mistake concerning the payments. Yari freaks out but is relieved when Cheryl, Anouk, Roelien and Claire offer to be his models. Though, all women have the wrong sizes for Yari's dresses. Fortunately, aunt Cor comes to the rescue and skillfully sews her way out of their problem. The fashion show ends up being a great success and Yari is happy; his dream has come true. In the very final episode, Yari is very shocked when Cheryl tells him about their fatal bankruptcy. As he helps Cheryl sorting out clothes to sell, Yari freaks out and forces her not to give up on her Hermes-purse and manicure appointment, as he has lost friends in a similar way in the past. Later, Yari announces the fact the Moreros crisis has been made public in all magazines. This forces the Martin and Cheryl to move back to Amsterdam. At their goodbye barbeque, Yari is emotional. As Martin sings his "Echte Liefde", Yari swings along. Season 5 Category:Character Page